Bonding
by Lexii-chan
Summary: What would happen if Mommy Gwen went off shoping? And Daddy Kevin had to watch little Jay and Dev by himself? Read and find out! One-shot drabble


Okay, I was looking through my DA collection when I found THIS. I looked in my stories under fan-fiction and I DIDN'T find it!! So, I'm guessing I forgot to load it here and I just wrote it under my DA account. This is just a drabbleI first did without spell checking it, then I just did when I uploaded it and tweaked it a bit. Well, here's the usual jazz!

**Disclaimer:** I-I-I-I (Do I have to do this?) _Ben, Gwen, and Kevin: YES!!_(Gee for heroes your guys can be mean...) I DON'T OWN BEN 10 IN ANYWAY OR FORM!! Also, Jaylynn is owned by my good buddy Sabakuu-No-Sirri13. Kay? Jaylynn's not my OC, okay?

**!WARNING! May have bad grammar and spelling. !WARNING!**

**Bonding**

**By: Cute In Purple**

"Remember" Gwendolyn reminded her husband, Kevin. "Keep an eye on her. Devlin's asleep, he's also not to hard to keep an eye on him. But, Jaylynn is another story..."

Gwendolyn was leaving to buy somethings for the family. So, she was wearing a navy blue shirt, jeans, and her cat belt. Since she was leaving Kevin had to watch the kids. They had two kids. Twins. Devlin and Jaylynn. Devlin was the calmer twin, he acted like Gwendolyn, but he looked like an exact carbon copy of his dad. Jaylynn was the exact opposite. She would be there one second and gone the other. She was elusive you could say. The only two she would listen to was Kevin and Gwendolyn. She also looked like her mother, the only difference was that she had dark black hair and Orange bangs.

Kevin kissed Gwendolyn on the forehead.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Kevin assured his wife. "You make it sound like she's gonna run to Canada when I turn away for one second." he tried to joke. Gwendolyn pales. She then kisses him on the lips. She walks to the door and opens it when her foot is one step out of the door she stops and looks over her shoulders.

"Just keep an eye on her." She then walks out and closes the door behind her.

"Daddy! Mommy!!" Jaylynn calls. She was running down the hall in her purple shirt and black shorts, which were her pj's and stopped at his feet. She immediately knew her mother wasn't there. She looked up at Kevin with her clover green eyes. Gwen's eyes. God she looked like her mother. She looked up at her father with that puppy dog expression "Daddy, where's mommy?"

"She went out."

"Where?"

"To the market."

"Why?"

"To buy food."

"Why?"

Kevin sighed. You know in every kids life they ask the most questions? Well, both Devlin and Jaylynn were five-years-old. It was when they asked the most questions.

"We need to eat." Kevin answers.

"Oh" Jaylynn says. It was quite for a second until...

"Daddy, why is the sky blue?" Jaylynn asks. Kevin pauses thinking for an answer.

"Your mommy made it blue." Kevin answers. You couldn't tell a little five year old kid how the sky was blue. To many scientific terms and the kid would be even more confused and cause them to ask even more questions.

"How?" Jaylynn asks.

"She used her magic." Kevin answers. They then heard something to the left. Both heads snaps in the direction of the noise. There stood little Devlin in his pj's which consisted of black shorts. He was holding his brown bear he got from his parents on his 2nd birthday. He too immediately noticed a certain someone missing. He looks up at his dad with matching black/brown eyes.

"Where's mommy?" He asks his dad. His dad looks down at him.

"At the store buying food." Before either of them could ask anything else, Kevin lifts both children up in his arms.

"It's breakfeast time." He announces. He sets them both on a chair.

"What's for breakfeast?" Devlin asks.

"Toast" Kevin answers.

"Toast?! Why not pancakes? Mommy always makes pancakes." Jaylynn whines.

"I'm sorry, sweety," Kevin says. "I can't cook."

"Then I'll help you make it!" Jaylynn proclaims puffing her chest and putting her hand on her chest. Kevin laughs a little at the sight.

"I'll help too!" Devlin voluntered.

**_A little bit and a big mess later..._**

The kitchen was a mess. Pancake batter was every where. Powder was on the floor and syrup was on parts of the table. Kevin, Devlin and Jaylynn were sitting at the table with a full stomach. It may have been a mess, but the pancakes were good. They were about to get up but froze when they heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Gwendolyn calls. She was carrying two bags and five were floating behind her covered in a purple Aurora. When she walked into the kitchen she almost dropped the bags. "What happened here?!"

"Uh... hi mommy! We made pancakes," Jaylynn says avoiding her mom's eye contact. They all thought Gwendolyn was gonna snap at them but she used her magic to put all the grocery's on the table. She then walks over to them, grabs a pancake, dipped it in some maple syrup and ate it. "Mmmm... this is good."

"Your not angry?" Devlin asks. He was confused. Why wasn't his mommy mad at him? Not that he wanted her to...

Gwendolyn laughs. "I've seen worse when I went on a cross country road trip with your uncle Ben. **He** made this room look like the cleanest on the planet." Devlin and Jaylynn look up at their mom in interest.

"You went on a road trip with uncle Ben?! Will you tell us?!" Jaylynn asks her mom. Her mom smiles at them.

"First." She starts. "Let's clean this room and put away the groceries." Before they could get up Gwendolyn snaps her fingers and then a purple aroura covers everything. Then, things started moving and the grocery's were put away.

"Awsome!" Jaylynn cheers.

"Cool!" Devlin says entranced by everything being put away. Kevin walks next to his wife and wraps an arm around her waist.

"One of the many perks having you as my wife" He murmured before kissing her on the mouth. She puts her arm around his neck.

"Eww!!" Devlin cries covering his hand over his eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! No PDA remember?!" Jaylynn cries. Both Kevin and Gwendolyn pull away laughing at their kids actions. They then kiss again ignoring their kids pleads and cries for them to stop.

--

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, it seems kinda short, dosen't it? Well, according to that date thingy to the left of the Author's note under 'details' it was submited May 9th. So it's a few months old. I think it was dedicated to Sabakuu-No-Sirri13. Well, hope you like it! THis is OLD and I can't believe I forgot about it. I think I made it before I went off to camp... So, I think it was before I learned that Gwen was an antodite. I'm not sure. I'm just guessing.

-Alexa


End file.
